He Loves you Not
by Forgotten Relic
Summary: Featuring the song He Loves You Not by Dream, please read and review.


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the Gundam series, I also don't own the song "He Loves U Not" performed by the group Dream so don't sue me.

Author's Note: This is a Gundam Angel song fic dedicated to the Angels and the creator of the Angels. Hope you guys enjoy. Now on with the story.

_He loves me, He loves you not._

_He loves me, He loves you not._

_He loves me, He loves YOU not._

_HE LOVES YOU NOT._

Becka awoke to the sun streaming into the room she shared with her friend Mel. It was going to be the start of their first day at a new school. She and her friend had just arrived the week before to the small town she hoped would be hidden from the cruel hands of ECO.

Turning to look at the alarm clock on the dresser she saw that it was 5:15 am. A little early, but she decided to get up anyway, and went to take a shower before getting everyone else up.

Coming back out, with her hair wrapped in a towel, she saw that her roommate was still sleep.

"Come on Mel, get up, we have to get ready for school," Becka said to the sleeping Mel.

"But I don't want to go to school, it's boring," Mel mumbled. Becka grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"Come on Mel, school may be boring, but at least we can hide from ECO for the time being."

"Why can't we just stay here for another week fixing this place up?" her friend question, trying to drift back to dream land.

"Because we have to look like normal teenagers, and "normal" means going to school," Becka responded.

"Normal is so over-rated," she mumbled, turning over.

"Doesn't change the facts," Becka answered a bit irritated, "So are you getting up or not?"

"How bout not."

"Melissa!"

"All right, I am," Mel grumbled as she got out of bed and Becka went downstairs to make breakfast.

Everyone else, or almost everyone else, was downstairs eating pancakes and sausages, a special surprise thanks to Meg.

"So where's Duo?" Becka asked.

"Still downstairs getting ready, I think," Meg responded.

"So where's Mel?" Quatre asked.

"In the shower," Becka said s Mel walked up behind her, ready for school.

"Or she's behind you," Meaghan said smiling. Becka turned around to see Mel standing there.

"So what's up?" Mel asked.

"Nothing much," Quatre said.

"I'm gonna go get Duo," Becka said.

"Later then," Meaghan said.

_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got._

_Take you chance at a second hand shot._

_Say what you want girl, Do what you do._

_He's never gonna make it with you._

At school the group split after first hour. Meg, Trowa, Meaghan, Wufei, and Heero went to one class while Becka, Duo, Mel, and Quatre went to another. Becka sat down in the middle seat next to the wall, Mel beside her to the right and the guys behind them. A group of girls were giggling and sneaking looks at Duo and Quatre. It didn't take long before the group of giggling girls was walking up to them.

"Hi, I'm Ashley," one of the girls said, smiling.

"And I'm Kandis," said another.

"And I'm Brittney," the last said, "And you two would be?"

"Oh, I'm Duo and this is Quatre," Duo introduced them.

"Hey," Ashley said, sitting behind Quatre, "did anyone ever tell you what big, deep, blue, eyes you have?"

"Many times," Quatre responded, trying to distance himself from the cheesy grin of the flirting girl.

"Really, by whom?" she asked, hoping it was his mother.

"My girlfriend," he replied before turning to Mel and asking, "Isn't that right, Mel?"

"Actually, I always said they looked like pools of water, but same dif right?" Mel answered, smiling so hard it hurt. Ashley backed off, disappointed that Quatre had a girlfriend.

"Hey Duo, how come your hair is so long?" Kandis asked, obviously flirting.

"Because I like it long. Besides, it saves on trips to the barber," Duo said, flirting back.

"That's so resourceful," she smiled.

"Yeah, real resourceful, catboy," Becka mumbled under her breath.

"I love you too, princess," Duo responded.

"Oh, are you two going out?" Kandis asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Yes, we are," Becka said coldly.

"Yep," Duo repeated, then he turned to Becka and kissed her on the nose. Becka only glared, she hated being kissed on the nose. "Now, now," he whispered, "You don't want your face to stick like that." Becka simply responded by glaring more. Kandis backed off, thinking of how best to break up Duo and Becka so that he would be open territory.

_Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way._

_Keep pulling til' it says what you want to say._

_Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,_

_But he'd still be my baby._

_Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,_

_You'll be giving him an open invitation,_

_But my baby won't be taken in._

At lunch time, Kandis, Brittney, and Ashley walked around the library towards the cafeteria. Kandis pulled a daisy up from one of the flowerbeds and started picking the petals off one at a time, thinking to herself with each petal, 'he loves me, he loves me not.'

"Hey Kandis, you ok?" Ashley asked.

"Of course, I was just thinking how great it would be to be going out with that Duo gu7ys from second hour," Kandis said still pulling off the flower petals.

"But I thought he had a girlfriend?" Ashley pointed out.

"When has that ever stopped me before?" Kandis asked as they passed the Gundams, who were sitting together eating lunch in a large, dry, circular pond. Becka looked up and noticed Kandis and her group of brain-dead lackeys coming near. Kandis was practically drooling as she stared directly at Duo.

'Keep walking, keep walking, he's mine,' Becka thought. Kandis didn't keep walking though, she walked right up to the group with a plan.

"Hey, Duo," she started off, "I was going to have a party this Friday, I thought maybe you'd like to come," she asked shyly, while playing with a piece of her hair.

"Well, I, ummm..." Duo muttered, taken aback.

"Of course, your friends are invited too," she added, trying to entice him. When he didn't answer she added, "Think about it, we'll talk more later. Here's my number so that you can call me to learn more about the party and stuff," she continued while handing him her phone number, before walking away.

_You can pout your cherry lips,_

_Try to tend him with a sweet kiss._

_You can flutt your pretty eyes,_

_He ain't got his hands tied._

"So, are you gonna or not?" Becka said sounding a little hurt at the thought of him going to this slut's party.

"I don't know, I thought I might if you guys wanted OT come," Duo shrugged wondering what the big deal was.

"Go to the party is you want, don't let us stop you," Becka shot out before she could stop herself. She looked at him and then stormed up to her room, slightly embarrassed by her behavior.

"Hey Becka," Mel said not looking up from her book, "How's everything between you and Duo?"

"Don't you mean him and Miss 'I-Get-Whatever-I-Want-Because-I-Can," Becka said as she flopped down on her bed and opened a SM manga upside down without even noticing.

"That bad, huh?" Mel asked.

"Who cares? It's not like we were exclusive or anything. We only went on a couple of dates," Becka said, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Melissa noticed the tension, but knew that she had to get Beck to admit her feelings.

"I think you care," Mel said calmly, choosing her words carefully.

"What makes you think that?" Becka snapped at her.

"Because you're yelling at me for something that's not my fault, you never do that, and you're reading you're manga upside down, another thing you never do," Mel pointed out. Becka didn't say anything. "I'll go now," she added, leaving Becka to think things over, knowing deep down that she really did care for Duo, but also that Duo was free to make his own choices.

_No chains to unlock,_

_So free to do what he wants._

_He's into what he's got._

_He loves me, he loves you not._

_No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you._

_He loves me, he loves you not._

Becka went downstairs for dinner with a pain still in her heart, but a new attitude. She had to find out how Duo really felt about her before she did anything drastic.

"Hi Becka!" Meg greeted her.

"How is everything?" Meaghan asked.

"Fine," Becka said.

"We were going to eat outside since we grilled some hamburgers and hot dogs, if you want some," Mel said grabbing some paper plates form the kitchen cupboard.

"Sure, sounds great," Becka smiled, "I'll just be a minute. Ok?"

"Ok." Mel, Meg, and Meaghan left out the back door to the patio where Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei sat. Duo emerged from the basement just as the others had stepped outside.

"Did I hear something about hamburgers?" Duo asked, before noticing that Becka was the one there. For a very awkward moment the two sat in complete silence. Becka was the one who finally spoke up though. Neither of them noticed that instead of eating, the group outside was listening to every word.

"Are you planning on going to the party?" Becka asked.

"I don't know, are you going to chew my head off and bury it if I do?" Duo asked a bit on the cold side.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Becka started trying to apologize. It wasn't working the way she wanted it to. "I just didn't have a very good feeling." It was the truth. " She just doesn't seem like the right kind of girl of you."

"What do you mean, what is the right kind of girl for me?" Duo asked.

"I mean that she gossips and would do anything just for one date, even if it meant ruining our lives. All I'm saying is that she doesn't seem like the kind of girl for you since you're a Gundam Pilot," Becka choked out.

"Oh, well, she's not going to find out about that. I've made a promise long ago, that nobody outside our group needs to know about our true identities."

"Doesn't seem like the kind of thing that you would do in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you sound serious. Most of the time, you're laid back, acting as though you don't have a care in the world."

"I care..." Becka cut him off, walking up to him.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just have to know."

"Know what/" Duo asked.

:"How you feel," Becka said, her palms sweating harder then ever before.

"About wha..." Becka cut him off again, this time by kissing him with more emotion then she could ever remember going into a kiss.

"About me. And how you fell about her," Duo stood there unable to answer. He was surprised, more so then ever before. He had never felt anything like what he felt now.

Everyone on the patio just gawked.

"What did you say to her Child?" Meg asked.

"I didn't say anything except try to get her to admit her true feelings,' Mel said quietly.

"Well I think it worked," Trowa said, "Now those two can't deny6 anything."

Becka and Duo just stood there. Finally, Becka went back upstairs not hurt, not crying, just glad to get what she felt off her chest.

_You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare._

_Only want him just because he's there._

_Always looking for a new ride,_

_The grass is greener on the other side._

_You're the kind of girl who's not used to hearing no,_

_All you lovers try to take you where you wanna go._

_It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy._

Kandis, Brittney, and Ashley stood in a little group discussing the plan of how to snag Duo.

"He seems as though he's attached to that Becka girl," Ashley started to point out.

"Does he act like they are boyfriend and girlfriend though. They act more like friends," Brittney started.

"It doesn't matter whether he has a girlfriend or not, by the time the party's over Friday he's mine," Kandis said.

"He hasn't even said whether he'll come or not," Ashley replied.

"Oh he'll come. He has no reason not to," Kandis concluded.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Becka asked. They were in their studio art class, one of the few classes the Gundams all had together.

"Who?" Meg asked.

"Who do ya think? Miss 'I'm-Getting-What-Doesn't-Belong-To-Me-Because-I-Want-It' and her groupies," Becka exclaimed.

"Who knows, probably about the party," Meg responded.

"I don't trust her," Becka declared.

"I can't say I do either. Yesterday, I found one of her lackeys trying to flirt with Trowa. I was about to pounce but didn't have to. Trowa spotted me and came up, glad to escape her. She was pissed," Meg explained as Mel approached the table carrying a book.

"Hey guys, what's up, it took me forever to find the right book," Mel said in her usually cheerful mood.

"Oh, nothing Mel-chan," Becka said signaling to Meg that she didn't want Mel to worry about what they were talking about as Quatre walked to the table.

"Hey Mel."

"Hey Quatre, I'll be right back you guys, k?" Mel said walking outside with Quatre for a minute. Becka and Meg simply nodded and went back to their original conversation.

"So what's the news?" Mel asked.

"Not good. According to the latest gossip chain Gundam Pilot to Gundam Pilot, Kandis is determined to have Duo at this party. Furthermore, she has no doubt that the two of them will be a couple," Quatre said.

"I don't like this. I have a totally bad feeling about this," Mel said.

"I hate this," Becka was telling Meg.

"I don't blame you, but have you told Duo how you feel?" Meg asked.

"I couldn't. I don't think he'd want to listen anyway," Becka responded.

"Wow, this MUST be bad if you won't tell Duo how you feel about Kandis. Usually you tell people enough to let them know what they need to," Meg stated in a worrisome voice.

"Yeah, it's bad. I've had bad feelings before, but this is different," Becka continued, "Maybe Mel's instincts are starting to wear off on me."

"How so?"

"Usually I get a bad feeling and I know I need to follow that feeling. This makes me want to hit something, specifically her."

"Sounds more like jealousy to me," Meg tried to point out.

"Can't she see that Duo is totally wrong for her?"

"I don't think she's used to receiving a 'no' answer."

"Yeah, everything she wants she's supposed to get," Becka said rolling her eyes in frustration.

_No chains to unlock,_

_So free to do what he wants,_

_He's into what he's got (that's me)_

_He loves me, He loves you not._

_No matter what you do, he is never gonna be with you._

_He loves me, he loves you not._

Becka entered the empty house. She had just spent one of the longest days at school in the history of going to school, or so it seemed. She felt exhausted like she just piloted her mech, but without the comfort of a familiar atmosphere. Emotions were playing tag in her heart. She felt jealous that Duo cold fall for such a brain dead spoiled brat of a ditz, betrayed that he might go to her party, and ready to take her mech and crash the party on the zero system.

_Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you._

Becka knew in her heart after kissing Duo that she loved him. And she cold see in Duo's eyes that no matter how much he was trying to hide it, he had feelings for her too.

_Give it you all girl, give it all ya got._

_You can take your chance at a second hand shot._

_Say what you want girl, do what you do._

_He's never gonna make it with you._

The next morning, Becka awoke to another long day. It was Friday, the day of Miss Snots party. Getting ready for the day seemed to take forever. Emotions ran throughout her body like they were racing to be the one that the day would end on. The trip to school seemed as though it was in slow motion, the minutes dragged by. No one knew whether Duo was going to the party or not. He and Becka hadn't talked for about 24 hours now, except when they would run into each other. Even then the only words passed between the two were 'excuse me' and 'could you pass the salt.'

First hour came. Everyone took their seats. While waiting for the teacher to begin the class, people sat around talking. Becka, Mel, and Meg sat at their table quietly. Kandis and her lackeys walked in right behind the teacher. Walking past Becka's table, Kandis raised her voice.

"Duo's gong to love the party. Too bad his little friends won't be able to come. Guess there won't be anyone there to congratulate us when we become a couple," Kandis said, loud enough for the whole class to hear. Leaning down to Becka, she said a much quieter voice, "After all, I always get what I want out of life." Turning away satisfied with the effect of her words, she started to walk off. Becka got up, a look of fire in her eyes, but appeared for the most part untouched by her words.

"Whatever you say 'Miss I-Get-Whatever-I-Want-Because-If-I-Don't-I'll-Whine-and-Cry-Until-I-Do', but out here in the real world, people don't care what you want," Becka responded, "And if you think for one minute that Duo's gong to care what you want, you're sadly mistaken. So go back to you r own little world, because when reality does smack you in the head, I'll be right there laughing my head off." Everyone looked shocked at Becka's words, Kandis looked ready to kill. Raising her arm in a gesture that clearly stated, 'how dare you say that to ME', she moved to smack Becka. Becka saw what was coming and raised her own arm to block Kandis' before moving to slap Kandis on the face. Kandis fell back in shock as Becka left. Meg and Mel followed in shock as everyone around them gawked at what they had witnessed.

_You can pout your cherry lips (yeah)_

_Try to tend him with a sweet kiss (sweet kiss)_

_You can flutt your pretty eyes (pretty eyes)_

_He ain't got his hands tied._

Duo walked in the classroom just as Becka was walking out.

"Becka, where're ya going? Class is this way," Duo asked. Becka just brushed past him.

"Don't ask," Meg stated as she walked past a shocked Duo.

"We don't know," Mel added quickly. Duo walked in the classroom and found everyone in a big circle. Walking up to see what was going on he saw Kandis muttering nasty comments about a certain someone under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Duo and started letting fake tears fall.

"Kandis, what happened?" Duo asked.

"I really don't know," Kandis said, lying through her teeth, "All I said was how I hoped you would come to my party, and your little friend Becka slapped me."

"What?!" Duo said, shocked, "I'm really sorry Kandis, but I gotta go." Kandis sat there in pain, shocked that someone was leaving her aid to go who knows where to do who knows what. "I hope you feel better!" Duo shouted back at her as he raced out the door. He had to find Becka, something was seriously wrong, Becka never slapped anyone just for the heck of it.

_No chains to unlock,_

_So free to do what he wants._

_He's into what he's got,_

_He loves me, he loves you not._

_Not matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you._

_He is into what he's going,_

_He loves me, He loves you not..._

Duo ran out of the classroom in the direction Becka had gone.

"BECKA!" he shouted to her as she walked towards the parking lot with Meg and Mel. Becka turned around at the sound of her name.

"Duo?" she called back confused. 'What is he doing?' she thought as Duo ran up to her completely out of breath.

"Becka... I... have... got.. to... talk... to... you!" he drank up the air completely out of breath at just sprinting from the classroom to the parking lot.

"Ok, but do me and favor, and breath," she told him as she turned to look at Meg and Mel.

"We're out of here; we'll be by the car if you need us," Meg said grabbing Mel's arm and running off to the car.

"Thanks you guys," Becka said. Turning back to Duo she asked, "What are you doing out here? I thought you would be tending to Miss Cheerleader."

"Becka, I..." he started.

"You what?" she asked. There was silence for a moment.

"I..." Duo couldn't get the words out. Instead of trying to say what he felt, he leaned down and kissed Becka on the lips.

Kandis had told the teacher she was going to get some ice for her cheek, but instead of heading to the nurse's office, she went in the direction she thought Duo had gone. She could see him ahead, talking to Becka. Jealousy ran through her veins. She saw Meg and Mel leave, allowing Becka and Duo to be alone. Kandis quickened her pace and then stopped cold when she saw Duo lean down to kiss Becka. She looked as though someone had just dropped a ton of bricks on her. She was mad, no she was furious as she walked up to Becka and Duo.

Becka and Duo broke apart.

"Are you starting to understand what I'm trying to say?" Duo asked a very surprised looking Becka. Before she could answer, an irritated voice stepped into the conversation.

"So you would choose her over me, the most popular girl in school? I could have anyone I wanted and I'm choosing you and you choose her?" Kandis shouted. Her eyes were on fire, a look of pure hatred and jealousy swarming around her directing itself towards Becka.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Mel asked as she and Meg walked towards the car.

"Duh Child, Duo's probably admitting that he likes Becka," Meg responded with a teasing smile upon her face. Mel turned around walking backwards to see what was going on. They had arrived at the car and stood by it watching Becka and Duo talking.

"Uh-oh," Mel said.

"What?" Meg asked as she looked up towards the sky.

"We've got trouble," Mel replied as Meg looked out at Becka and Duo, noticing Kandis heading straight for them with an attitude about her.

"Dang. And I thought those two were going to get a chance to talk without dealing with her for once," Meg expressed irritably.

"Guess not, but I've got an idea," Mel said, taking out her keys and opening the trunk.

"What are you plotting now, Mel-chan?" Meg asked somewhat skeptically.

"Just a little thing I like to call a water war," Mel commented innocently as she pulled out two super soakers.

"What do you have water guns in your car for?"

"I just thought it might be nice to go to the park after school and have a water war, now these things will really come in handy though," Mel explained with a smile on her face, as the two girls walked off, water guns armed and ready, towards Duo, Becka, and the ever so annoying Kandis.

"And what makes you think that I would have chosen you?" Duo asked, extremely annoyed that he had been interrupted when he was trying to tell Becka how he felt.

"Good question Duo," Meg interrupted as she and Mel walked up holding their water guns. Both were wearing sunglasses making them look like a Californian version of the Men in Black in their summer shorts and tanks.

"Now, on to more important matter. Back off before things get a little, shall I say, wet."

"Back off yourself. This is none of your business," Kandis said, the tension in her voice rising.

"It may not be their business, but what right do you have to spy on people?" Becka asked.

"You should talk, you're the one who stole my boyfriend," Kandis retorted.

"Stole! Excuse me, but he was never your boyfriend," Becka exclaimed.

"Becka's right, you're not my girlfriend. We never even went out," Duo commented.

"That doesn't mean you wouldn't have," Kandis stated.

"Try me," Duo said, crossing his arms.

"Ok, want o go out sometime?" Kandis asked.

"I would, but I have an obligation that says I don't go out with anyone who offends my friends," Duo shout out. Kandis looked as though someone probably hasn't ever done this to her before.

"Besides, I like Becka."

"I don't believe this. No one's ever insulted me in such a manner before," Kandis stated in solemn disbelief.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything," Becka commented duly. Duo put this arm around her as Kandis turned around and walked away sulking.

"How very true," Meg said. She turned to Mel; Mel only nodded. They took the water guns and pressed the trigger sending streams of water towards the sour faced girl, completely soaking her.

"Huh," Kandis gasped before letting out a piercing shriek of dismay. She turned back around glaring and then started walking back again looking closely related to that of a sewer rat.

"Yes!" Mel and Meg exclaimed high-fiving, "Mission accomplished." Duo and Becka just looked at them.

"We're going, we're going," Meg said putting her hands up and walking away.

"See ya," Mel laughed before following.

"Bye," Duo and Becka replied, before turning once again to each other.

"I believe you were going to tell me something?" Becka asked.

"Yep." Duo kissed her again, then leaned in and whispered, "I love you, Princess."

_No chains to unlock,_

_So free to do what he wants._

_He's into what he's got,_

_He loves me, he loves you not._

_No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you._

_He is into what he's got,_

_He loves me, He loves you not….._

Well there it is, hope you guys enjoyed. As always, please read and review. I enjoy the feedback. It helps me to write better and all the stuff.


End file.
